The Darkest Storm
by Sugarbear16
Summary: After Deeks leaves the mission he finds himself at Kensi front door needing to be close to her.
1. Chapter 1

** The Darkest Storm**

The world outside was dark and cold. Things that were familiar, things he saw everyday looked wrong. The streets were deserted, it was almost like the entire world except for him had vanished into the darkness. Right now he didn't care about none of that. The one and only thing cared about was… well he didn't even know where she was.

After Deeks left the mission that night he didn't know where he was going until he found himself at her front door. So many times he found himself here at the end of a long hard day. But where was here without her? There was no light on in the living room. No Top Model playing on the TV. No Chinese take out and beer in his hand. Tonight there was nothing.

He exhaled, reaching in his back pocket taking out the spare key to her house. He didn't know what he expected to find here, all he knew was he needed to be here. He needed to be close to her, to her things, her smell, he just needed her. He pushed the key into the lock, and opened the door. He flipped the lamp on that sat on the end table near the door. This was the lamp that her mother gave her last year for Christmas. He remembers the night he randomly made a comment about Kensi using this lamp to bash somebody over the head with it if they were to break into her apartment. She laughed at him and said, "I would never do that with the lamp my mom gave me for Christmas."

He smiled looking around at the crowded mess that was her apartment. She was a hoarder, and a slob, and damn if he didn't love it. She wasn't one of those girls who had to have everything in order. No, not her, order was something that meant very little to Kensi. The fact was if you could get in her front door with out breaking your neck on some random thing on the floor it would be a miracle.

Deeks sat down on her couch looking around the living room. So many nights he had been right here in this very spot. She would be sitting next to him, her legs curled up underneath her as they watched some reality show on tv. She would be eating her ice cream, while he tried to steal some out of the tub, and she would playfully kick him. They would pretend to be into to whatever it was they were watching, when infact neither one were watching the tv at all. Her smile would light up the entire room. The stress of the day long forgotten when they were together like this.

He spotted the picture of her with her dad on top of the tv. Even then at 15 she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wondered what she was like back then. He wondered if she was still tough or if she was sweet and innocent. He wondered if she still had that ridiculously adorable laugh, the laugh that made him fall in love with her. Deeks wondered all kinds of things about her.

Now, here surrounded by her, by her memory, fear took over. Deeks had been trying so hard not to lose control over his emotions. He was trying to stay strong for him, for Kensi, for them, but he couldn't. He couldn't hold back any longer. Everything in his world was falling apart, everything in his world he had ever wanted had just been dangled in front of him, and then snatched away before he had the chance to anchor it down.

Giving up the fight with his self-control ,and emotions he let them all out. He cried for him for losing the best thing that ever had happened to him. He cried for her because he didn't even know where she was, or if he would ever see her again. He cried for them, for what that they were, for what they could have been. He cried for partners, friends, lovers, he just cried his heart out.

It seemed as if the tears would never stop coming. It seemed like everything around him was falling apart. Kensi was his rock, his solid ground, his anchor, and without her he would just drift away into the darkness. It would consume him, it would destroy him. Without her there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

Tonight he would let the darkness win, he would give it that. But, that was all it got was one night. Tomorrow, he was going to pick himself up, he was going to be brave for them and wait for her return.

Because in the end after the worst storms we have ever faced, we get the most beautiful rainbow. And this, this was one going to be one hell of a storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews of this story. I am new to writing fanfic and you guys have made me feel very welcomed. I really appreciate the kind words and encouragement. **

The sun made its presence known that morning as it invaded Deeks living room. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since his entire world was shattered. Three weeks since he lost everything he has ever given a damn about. It was just after eight that morning, still early for most. It would be for Kensi, he thought with a smile. Normally right about now he would be returning home from his morning surf, and headed to get Kensi her favorite doughnuts before heading into the office.

Except now, he wasn't he was laying here in the bed just looking at the ceiling, just trying to make it through another day. He didn't sleep much anymore without her here. All of his memories haunted him now, it was like everything all at once was catching up to him, and trapping him inside his own personal hell. Everything he had thought he dealt with, everything he thought he was able to let go off was coming back from the dead, and they were coming with vengeance.

He could hear the cries of a scared little boy who defended himself, and his mother. He could hear the horrible screams that echoed through the where house when he was being tortured that day. Everything, everything was painful, without her.

Deeks phone vibrated on the night stand, pulling him from his thoughts immediately. Reaching over he read the incoming text message.

"OPS NOW." - Callen.

Gathering what little energy and motivation he had left, he pulled himself from the bed, and got ready to tackle another day. When he arrived at the mission it was just after nine. The tension in the room was so thick you could barley breathe. Callen, sat on the edge of Sam's desk. Deeks knew right away something was wrong by the look on Callen's face when he saw him enter the mission.

"What is going on?" Deeks asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Deeks, there was a ambush on Kensi's unit." Callen explained.

"Where is she?" Deeks asked.

"Deeks.." Sam started.

"Where the hell is she?" Deeks demanded.

"We don't know. She is missing." Callen explained.

He stormed out of the mission with out another thought. He couldn't handle this, he couldn't hear this not now, not ever.

Once he made it outside he couldn't take the anger anymore, it was eating at him and boiling to the surface with every passing second. Punching the wall outside the mission Deeks tried to gain control over his emotions. He turned quickly when he heard the approaching footsteps of their team leader.

"We will find her Deeks." Callen said.

"Do you really believe that? Or you just trying to make me feel better?" Deeks questioned.

"I believe it. Losing Kensi is not an option as far as I am concerned." Callen explained.

"This is all my fault Callen. If I could have kept my emotions under control, Hetty would have never taken her away, and sent her to God knows where. She should have sent me. I should be over there, not her." Deeks explained.

Callen smirked, "About six months ago, Kensi, was standing right there where your standing now telling me that samething. She said, 'she should have been with you and not Sam', I don't think I have ever seen her so afraid in my life." Callen said.

"I think God everyday she wasn't with me in that where house." Deeks admitted.

"Come on, lets go bring your girl home." Callen said patting Deeks on the shoulder.

Deeks laughed, "She probably kill you if she heard you say that."

"Probably so." Callen said as the two of them turned back towards the mission.

Sam swung open the door to the mission, "We got something." Sam explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews I enjoy reading what you guys think of the story. Please keep the reviews coming they really make my day.**

Once they reentered the mission together Hetty came out of her office.

" Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna carry on, a word Mr. Deeks please." Hetty said.

"Not now Hetty, I have to find out what they found." Deeks said trying to blow her off.

"I will tell you what they found, I will tell you what she was doing over there, and I am going to tell you what you have to do to be part of this mission." Hetty explained.

Deeks exhaled, running his hand through his hair. "Alright Hetty, lets have it."

He didn't really want to talk to Hetty. He had been happily avoiding her since she decided to reassign Kensi. Besides, the things he had to say to her would only get him fired. So Deeks decided avoiding her was his plan of action, that was until today.

"Sit." Hetty said.

"No." Deeks replied.

"I take your not very happy with me Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"That would be the understatement of the year Hetty." Deeks admitted.

"Sit so I can explain this to you. Believe me, Mr. Deeks, you're going to want to once you hear this." Hetty said.

He didn't want to sit, he really didn't, but right now he needed to hear this. He needed to know what all this was about. Giving in Deeks sat down.

"So tell me Hetty. Tell me everything." Deeks said.

Hetty handed Deeks a file she had laying on her desk.

"Granger took Agent Blye to Afghanistan for her mission assignment called White Ghost."

"Wait, what? You sent Kensi to Afghanistan are you insane?" Deeks asked letting his emotions get the best of him again.

"No, Mr. Deeks, I assure you my sanity is quite intact. But I am beginning to wonder about yours."

"Well that makes two of us. Maybe if you didn't send the one thing I care about half way across the world I wouldn't be losing my mind right now." Deeks shot back to Hetty.

"Fair enough. The mission required Agent Blye, in particular. We needed her and only her. White Ghost is one of our biggest threats right now. He is mad man, who nobody can get close enough to, to take him out. We have been tracking him for almost four years now, and we finally locked him down to a small village just outside of Afghanistan. That is where Kensi and Granger were headed that night she left here." Hetty explained.

Deeks leaned back in the chair he was currently sitting in, crossing his arms over his chest. He thought for a moment about everything Hetty had just told him. He knew there was something more to this, he knew there was something that Hetty had yet to tell him.

"So you took my partner half way across the world because she's a sharp shooter? No offense Kensi is great at what she does, she is, but there are people out there that are better then her. So what is it your not telling me?" Deeks questioned.

"Agent Blye, has a personal connection to the man known as White Ghost, and we need her to use that connection so she can kill him." Hetty opened the file on her desk taking out a picture, and sliding it across the table to Deeks.

He leaned forward in the chair, reaching out he took the picture in his hand. It was Kensi, with a dark headed man who had his arms wrapped lovingly around her from behind. He noticed the engagement ring on her finger, and that is when everything clicked into place.

"Son of a bitch." Deeks said.

"So now you see, why we needed her."

"Did she know?" Deeks asked.

"No, Agent Blye was not informed about any of this."

"What if she doesn't do it? What if she cant?

"I do not doubt Agent Blye's ability to follow through with mission, no matter the cost."

Deeks shook his head in disbelieve, he just couldn't wrap his head around all this information.

"If you chose to go on the mission, everything you need is in that file you hold in your hands. So think fast Mr. Deeks, Agent Blye's life may depend on it. The plane that will take the team to her last known location leaves in two hours."

Deeks walked out of Hetty's office with the file in his hand. He walked over to Kensi's desk and sat down it.

"Oh Kensalina, what have you gotten yourself into." He said allowed to himself.

Opening the file Hetty gave him, he found inside the papers she had given years ago to join NCIS as an agent. Reaching for a pen off her desk, he signed the papers. It was time. Time to move on from his past, time to start a future with NCIS, and most importantly time to save his girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : This chapter I switched things up a little bit letting you see what was going on in Kensi's head when she finds out about her mission. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites you guys are awesome! Enjoy. **

3 Weeks Earlier

Kensi stood in her room getting ready to face another day here in this place without him. She still had the shirt she had on when she left the mission that night laying over the back of her chair. She couldn't bring herself to wash it just yet, it still smelled like him, like home. It was a reminder to her of their one and only nigh together. Running her fingers over the fabric of the shirt she smiled to herself, "I really will have to burn this shirt if I don't wash it soon." Kensi said allowed to herself.

She hated it here. She absolutely despised it here. Preparing for another day Kensi headed out. Once she made it outside she found Granger propped up against the back of an army truck.

"So are you ready to tell me what the hell I am doing here?" Kensi asked.

"There is a man the locals call The White Ghost, he is been a top target of ours for quite sometime. We have been tracking him nearly four years now, and we have him located in this area as of three days ago." Granger explained.

"Ok, you want me to find him?" Kensi asked.

Granger reached behind him opening the sniper case, "I want you to kill him. He is a major threat Agent Blye, several have tried to take him out, but none were able to get close enough." Granger said.

"And you think I can?" Kensi questioned.

"I know you can." Granger reached in the front pocket of his jacket and handed Kensi a photo that had been folded in half. "This is your target Agent Blye."

Cautiously, Kensi, unfolded the photo. When she looked down at the photo she gasped in surprise. "Jack" She said barley above a whisper.

"So now, you understand why you were needed for this mission. Take the rest of the day to prepare yourself, we leave out tonight." Granger explained.

Granger walked off , leaving Kensi alone with her thoughts. So many things ran through her mind right now, she didn't even know where to start to prepare herself for this. All this time, he has been gone he as been what a terrorist, a spy, a psychopathic killer? Last thing Kensi knew about him was he had been discharged from the Marines, after that she lost track of him. In some ways she always knew he would show up again, and just like she expected it would be to make her life complicated. Kensi got up from her perch on tailgate of the truck and decided to take a walk through the village to clear her mind.

Walking through the small village she watched families, happy mothers with their children, children playing with what little they had to play with. How did this happen? How did she end up here? 3 days ago her life was perfect. Now, here she was half way across the world from the one person she needed most, especially now. At a time like this when things in her life went bad, she would call on him. She would make up some lame ass excuse to go to his apartment, and spend time with him. Only now she didn't need an excuse. She could show up there in the middle of the night, crawl into the bed to next to him, and ask him to hold her with no explanation needed.

She had do this, she had to get her head in the game. But how? How are you suppose to look into the eyes of someone you once knew so well, someone who at one point in time you loved, and pull the trigger? Did this make her a killer she wondered? Did this make her a hero? Right now, nothing was making since to her. More then anything all she wanted to do was pick up the phone and call Deeks, just to hear his voice like she did that day she was tracking down her father's killer. Sometimes in life we have no choice but to make the sacrifices for the greater good.

Kensi stopped walking, and looked up to the sky above. She let out the breath she had been holding, and she knew. She knew it was time to do this. She knew that this was part of the job, and whatever choices that Jack had made to turn him into the monster he was now had nothing to do with her. It was time for her to stop blaming herself, it was time to let go, and to do what had do be done no matter the cost. Giving one last thought to Deeks, she knew it was time to shut her feelings off, it was time to leave her heart behind, it was time to see this through to the end.

The sun had almost completely set that night when Kensi came back into the village where they were currently taking up residence at. Granger was loading the trucks down with their supplies and weapons when Kensi approached him. He turned when he noticed her presence.

"Ready?" Granger asked.

"Yep." Kensi said, grabbing her weapon and climbing in the back of the truck.

"Lets move out." Granger order climbing in next to Kensi.

Kensi sat griping her sniper rifle to her chest as tight as she could. He heart pounded so loud she could hear it in her ears. She had done this many times before, been asked to take a life for the job, for her country, but this time something was off. Something wasn't right, and Kensi could feel it, eating at her, clawing her up from the inside out, the only problem was she didn't know why. They had only been on the road for about an hour, when it happened.

Gun shots rang out through the air, small explosions could be seen from the back of the truck. Everyone jumped out immediately, grabbing for what weapons they could get their hands on. It was pitch black, and things were happening so fast Kensi didn't know what happened.

"Kensi!" Granger tackled Kensi to the ground, causing her to land hard face first in the dirt.

When she came to her head throbbed, and her wrist ached. Kensi was pretty sure she had broken her wrist when Granger shoved her into the dirt. But why did he shove her? What happened? Her head was a foggy haze of events, after falling in the dirt, everything was blank. Where the hell am I? Kensi thought to herself. She appeared to be in a cave of some kind, there was blood on the ground all around her, but it wasn't hers. Standing up, she felt dizzy, and her ribs ached. Holding her hand to her forehead, she tried to walk, but the dizziness was winning. Kensi collapsed to her knees, her world went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! The reviews from the last chapter were great thank you so much ****J**** please keep the reviews coming. Will update as quick as possible for you guys. **

Sam and Callen came bolting down the stairs from OPS like the entire place was on fire. Callen walked to his desk grabbing his bag, and turning to Deeks. The first thing Callen noticed was the look of utter fear on Deeks face. Callen had only left Deeks alone for thirty minuets with Hetty, now judging by the look Deeks was currently wearing, Callen was afraid. He was afraid for Deeks, for Kensi, for all of them really.

"We have a lead on the ambush we are flying into the village she was last seen in. You good?" Callen asked.

"Far from it." Deeks said standing up from Kensi's desk. He shut the file that contained his papers, and turned to Callen, "But if this is your way of asking me if I'm going with you guys then yes, I am. I just have to do one thing first." Deeks replied.

"Do what you need, be at the airstrip at six." Callen said.

Deeks nodded to Callen. Taking the file in his hand he made his way back to Hetty's office. Hetty looked up from her cup of tea, as she heard the approaching team member.

"Ahh, Mr. Deeks, I see you have made your decision."

Deeks laid the file down on Hetty's desk.

"I have, and I think you already knew the answer to this before you handed me the file."

"Sometimes knowing the answers isn't everything Mr. Deeks."

"And yet I feel like all long you knew I would join the team one day for her." Deeks replied.

"Sometimes its easier to see things from an outsiders point of view, and yes I had no doubt that you would join our team. Why else do you think I gave her to you as a partner? I could have easily made her work with Callen, and you with Sam, but that was never my intentions. I had bigger plans for the two of you." Hetty explained.

"Bigger plans? Excuse me, if I don't follow your plan Hetty."

"One day Mr. Deeks you will understand."

" I doubt it." Deeks said.

"Have faith Mr. Deeks." Hetty replied, "Oh, and one more thing" She called out to him before he left. Reaching in her desk she pulled out a badge and tossed it to him. "Good luck Agent Deeks, bring our girl back home" Hetty said.

Deeks looked at the badge in his hands, then back to Hetty, "I wont come back without her." Returning to the bullpen, Deeks grabbed his bag off his desk and headed out of the mission.

The drive to the airstrip found Deeks lost in his own thoughts again. Every time he was alone all he could think about was her, all he could see was her. It didn't matter if he was watching movie, or listening to the radio in the car on the way to work, everything brought him back to her. The pain he felt inside him was unbearable. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out, and now all that is left of where is heart use to be is a giant emptiness. An emptiness that only Kensi can make go away.

Deeks pressed the accelerator harder as the minuets of the clock on the dash radio switched eagerly. Pulling up at the airstrip, he grabbed his bag, locked Kensi's car, (yes he was driving Kensi's car and he knew he would pay for it later), and made his way towards Callen and Sam. The three men stood outside the plane looking around LA one last time.

The LA sun was blinding this time of day. It was that time when the sun was just starting to disappear but its bright blinding light was there to remind you the day wasn't' done yet. This day was far from over.

"We ready?" Sam asked.

Sam, led the way as Deeks and Callen boarded the plane behind him. Looking out the window Deeks watched as the city below vanished, and was replaced, by the night sky.

"Where are we headed?" Deeks asked.

"Sangin, it's a village in the desert near Kandahlar." Callen answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all wonderful feedback on this story. Please keep reviewing it really makes my day reading the reviews. This chapter is a little shorter then the rest, but I needed to end it here. The next chapter picks up from Kensi POV. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"_You never ever say what you mean it's like working with a fourteen year old." Kensi said as she stomped off towards her motorcycle. _

_With out giving it a second thought he acted, he did what he has been wanting to do for years. Well, if we was being honest with himself since the first moment he saw her in the gym. Tracking up the hill he took her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like heaven on a sweet summer day. For one second the world stopped and everything was falling into place. Nothing existed but the two of them. _

"Hey Deeks, were here man." Sam said, nudging Deeks lightly in the shoulder.

Deeks lifted his head, and looked around trying to regain his composure after the dream he just had.

"Right." Deeks mumbled to himself, as he came back to the reality that they were currently facing.

After their plane landed, they made a two hour drive into Sangin. The village itself was small, there were barley any people out on the streets when they arrived it was almost deserted. Callen approached an older man wearing a military uniform.

"NCIS?" The older man asked.

Callen pulled out his badge to show the man. "Agent Callen, Hanna, and Deeks." Callen explained.

"Nice to meet you boys. I was working this task force with Granger. I am, Parker I will show you boys around if you will come with me." Parker said, reaching out to shake hands with the three agents.

The four men walked through the center of the village. "Ok Granger and Blye with their team of eight headed out two weeks ago from right here. Granger had just informed Blye about the target that day from what I understand. We know they were ambushed about an hour away from here in the desert. As to why or, how we don't know. We don't know anything at this point. Their mission was classified so it was need to know only. We found four of the eight team members who were killed. Granger and Blye are still missing." Parker explained.

Parker led them into a small building that looked like an old fashion salon that you would see in an old western movie. Inside the building was a small café. It consisted of about five round tables, with two chairs at each table, a counter against the back wall where your orders could be made, and stairs to the left of the counter that led to the rooms where the team members stayed.

"Your rooms are upstairs, just chose any empty one that suits you."

Deeks attention was automatically drawn to a closed door just underneath the stairs. The conversation continued on for a few minuets, but Deeks had completely zoned out. Parker turned to Deeks when he noticed what he looking at.

"Were you her boyfriend?" Parker asked Deeks.

"What?" Deeks questioned, refocusing his attention to Parker.

"Agent Blye, were you here boyfriend? She talked about her guy back home I just assumed." Parker said fearing that he may have said something wrong.

"Yeah, she was my girl." Deeks admitted.

Parker pointed to the room that Deeks had been looking at, "That is her room, if you want to, you know stay there or something." The older man said.

"Thanks." Deeks replied.

"Ok Sam, I think its time we go dump these bags don't you?" Callen asked slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Sounds good G, I'm tired of toting all your crap around." Sam said, as he retrieved three bags sitting by his feet.

"My crap? Please everyone knows I don't own anything." Callen said.

Deeks laughed, as he watched the two senior agents banter the entire way up the stairs. Grabbing his bag off the floor Deeks made his way to Kensi's door. He didn't really know what he expected to find there, knowing Kensi a giant mess he thought to himself. He just knew he needed to see it, to have some kind of attainable proof that she was there. He knew it probably sounded crazy to anyone, hell it sounded crazy to him, but this was just one of those things he needed to do. He entered the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Somethings never change." He said dropping his bag on floor, as he took in the appearance of the room. There were clothes all over the bed, and some on the floor, there were papers laid out all over the desk. He was really going to have to talk to Kensi about her cleaning abilities he thought to himself. Deeks sat down on the edge of the bed, looking to her desk he noticed the shirt she had laid on the back of the chair. Reaching out he took the shirt in his hands, and closed his eyes.

"_I wanna be at my place right now with you." _He heard those words echo in his mind, he really couldn't believe he had been brave enough to say that to her. Even more shocking he couldn't believe she had left that night with him.

He remembered that night with perfect clarity. It would be the one night he would remember for the rest of his life. It would be the night that every dream he has ever had, every fantasy he has ever imagined came true with her. He remembered the way her skin felt underneath his fingertips for the first time, and the way he pulled her hair away from her neck so he could reach that one spot right by her shoulder that had her begging for more. He remembered her hands trembling as she undid the buttons of his shirt. He remembered what it felt like to wake up next to her. Her head laid on his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her body as he drew meaningless patterns on her back. He remembered it all.

"Fern, where the hell are you?" Deeks said opening his eyes back to the harsh light of day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all those who continue review I really appreciate the support for this story**.

Kensi opened her eyes from her spot on the dirt covered floor of the cave. She didn't know how long she had been laying there, or how long it had been since the ambush had taken place. She was still trying to figure out where here was, and exactly how she managed to end up in the cave. Kensi sat up slowly, making sure the dizziness had passed. Once she was satisfied she wouldn't pass out again, she took her hand and pressed hard into her ribs trying to calculate the extent of her injuries. Kensi bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain, she figured she had at least two cracked ribs.

After recovering from the sheering pain that shot through her ribs, she calmed herself down and began to take note of her surroundings. Moving slowly, Kensi eased herself up to her knees so she could see the surrounding area more clearly. She was in a small cave that had dirt covered floors. She could faintly hear the sound of water dripping though she couldn't see it, it sounded fairly close by. After she was stable and certain she wasn't going to pass out, Kensi stood up. Trying to remember what had happened she closed her eyes.

"_Burn the bodies of those that are dead. Take the rest as hostages." A man had ordered. _

_Kensi and Granger were on their knees being held a gunpoint. A man grabbed her by her wrist, that were currently tied up and loaded her and Granger into the back of truck. _

"_No matter what, do not tell them anything." Granger ordered. _

"_Not a word." She agreed. _

Kensi opened her eyes, as she heard movement in the cave. Cautiously, Kensi followed the sounds of the movement to the west side of the cave. Laying on the ground about ten feet in front of her was Granger with a trail of blood. Oh God, Kensi thought all the blood in the cave must be his.

"Granger!" Kensi called out as she kneeled down beside him.

"Your ok?" He asked surprised.

"Besides a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs yes. What happened? I don't remember anything after we were loaded into the trucks?" Kensi asked.

"They took us back to their camp. They wanted to know who we worked for, and what are mission objective was. They were going to kill you, but Jack stopped them once he realized who you were. We told him nothing about our mission. He drug us out into the desert and beat you half to death thinking you would give up the mission objective. You didn't, and they were going to execute us." Granger explained stopping because of the pain he was in.

Kensi closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelieve.

"He pointed the gun at me, and you stepped in the way. He shot you instead of me. He hit me with the back of his rifle, I blacked out." Kensi said shocked at her own memory of the events.

" He left us, thought we were dead. I picked you up, and carried you hear. I couldn't make it any further, I was losing to much blood."

"Why did you do all this to protect me?" Kensi questioned.

"A long time ago, I made a promise to a good friend, that I would watch out for his daughter. I never break a promise." Granger said reaching his hand up for Kensi's. Kensi took his hand in hers. "I will tell your father, you said hello." Granger said as he closed his eyes and passed into the next life.

Kensi fell back on her butt, brining her knees to her chest. This time she was going to end this for good. But first she had to do something.

Walking outside the cave she got down on her knees and started digging with her hands. She dug until the sand burned her like a hot branding iron, but she didn't care, she didn't feel it. She kept digging, and the harder she dug the angrier she got. Angry with herself , angry with Granger for dying playing the hero, angry at Hetty for making her go. Right now she was angry at the world.

After what seemed like hours Kensi returned to the cave dragging Granger's body out into the desert, and placing him the hole she had just dug. She never really liked Granger, hell she is pretty sure she hated him, she is pretty sure everyone did, but after the man gives up his own life to save hers she figures the least she can do is burry him the best she could. After laying Granger to rest, she grabs the rifle off the ground checking to make sure its loaded. When she is satisfied that it is, she turns back towards the direction that they just escaped from.

Using her tracking skills she had learned from her father, she followed their tracks backwards until she was led back to camp. It was completely isolated in the middle of the desert, it was down in a hollow with sand hills that protected it on all sides. Kensi watched as the men headed in out of the camp, making mental notes to herself about how many were with guns. After counting at least twelve men (if that's what you want to call them), with guns she decided to wait to make her move on the camp.

Kensi was not a killer, and she knew there was a fine line between what was right and taking vengeance in your own hands. But this was not vengeance, this was justice. Justice for the innocent villages he has attacked, justice for the soldiers he had killed during the ambush of her unit, and justice for her. It was time for closure, it was time for this to end now. It was time for her to complete her mission.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter they were amazing! Please keep reviewing. **

Callen met Sam at the door to his room, as they prepared to head out for the day.

"You ready?" Callen asked, leaning against the door frame to Sam's room.

"Yeah, just worried." Sam admitted.

"About Kensi?" Callen questioned.

"Yeah. This way to familiar for me."

"Michelle?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, only this time it aint Michelle, its Kensi, and instead Sidirov it's White Ghost. I don't like this G." Sam explained.

"None of us do Sam. I have no doubt in my mind that Kensi can handle herself."

"I don't either. But sometimes the cost of being able to handle ourselves in certain situations we lose ourselves, we lose part of who we are."

"Kensi is not going to lose herself, I promise you that. She has all of us, and Deeks now too. I have known her a long time Sam. No one has higher standards of what is right and wrong then she does. She will kill if she has too, but only if she has to. She is not a killer Sam." Callen said.

The two partners headed downstairs to find an eager Deeks waiting for them by the door. Deeks eyes were blood shot, he had been up all night worrying about Kensi. The more he thought about things, the worse they got. He knew he was probably over analyzing everything, but he couldn't help it. Callen, Sam, and Deeks headed out of the building. They had planed to meet Parker by the truck that was going to take them out into the desert where the unit was ambushed that day.

"You boys ready?" Parker asked.

"We are." Deeks responded.

"Load up." Parker said.

The agents loaded up into the back bed of the truck, and headed out into the desert. Deeks didn't know what they would find out there, but he was wishing for something. Some kind of a clue to let him know that she was still alive. Fear was starting to get the best of him, it had been two weeks and no one had seen a sign of her or Granger since that night their unit had been attacked.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked Deeks.

"I'm fine."

Sam laughed, "Now your starting to sound like Kensi."

Deeks smirked, "Yeah, I guise I am. Cant help it. That girl has changed everything about me." Deeks admitted.

"Love has away of doing that to people. Trust me man, I know." Sam said giving Deeks an encouraging smile.

The rest of the drive was made in silence. Deeks didn't know if what because of the noise of the truck and nobody felt like trying to over talk it, or if Sam and Callen just didn't know what to say to him right now. Truth be told no matter what anyone said to him right now it wouldn't matter because the amount of pain, fear, and hope he was feeling were overwhelming him. The truck came to a stop, Parker got out of the driver's seat, and Sam, Callen and Deeks unloaded out of the back bed of the truck.

"This is it, the last place Granger was when he lost contact with us. He had radioed in and said they were under attack, after that.." Parker stopped what he was saying and turned towards Callen and Sam.

"What is it?" Deeks asked.

"The last thing we heard was Granger, screaming for Kensi." Parker explained.

Deeks looked at Parker as if he was speaking some kind of foreign language that he had no comprehension of. Deeks ran his hand over his jaw, and turned and walked away from the others into the desert. Callen started out after him, Sam reached out to stop Callen.

"Let me take this one G." Sam said as he walked off after Deeks.

Sam didn't have to walk too far to find Deeks. When he approached Deeks he was standing with his hands in his pocket, looking out into the thousands of miles of endless desert before him.

"I had never he even consider it, not until now." Deeks admitted biting on his lower lip.

"Considered what?" Sam asked.

"That I might not ever get her back." Deeks explained trying not lose control of his emotions.

"What is your heart telling you?" Sam asked.

"That she is alive, out there somewhere." Deeks gestured with his hand to the open desert.

"Then she is alive." Sam said.

"How can you be so sure?" Deeks questioned.

"Because when you love someone the way you love Kensi, your heart knows when you have truly lost them." Sam said laying a hand on Deeks shoulder for encouragement.

"Thanks Sam."

Sam nodded, "We are going to get her back. She is family, and you don't give up on family no matter what."

Callen and Parker joined Sam and Deeks as they looked out into the desert.

"There isn't much to go on since it has been two weeks. The desert covers her own tracks pretty quickly, but what we do know is they were ambushed from the west. We just don't know why." Parker explained.

"There is a camp just west of here about four hours out. Its where they believe White Ghost was setting up his forces. That is where they were headed when they got ambushed." Deeks explained.

Sam, Callen and Parker all turned to Deeks with stunned expressions on their face.

"How do you know that?" Callen asked.

"Kensi. I found this last night in her room." Deeks reached into the back pocket of his jeans and unfolded a map, and handed it over to Callen. Callen looked down at the map he was currently holding, that showed a location of the camp that Deeks was just speaking of.

"Looks like we have a place to start." Sam replied.

"A damn good place." Callen added.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, but its setting up getting everyone in the same place at the same time. The next chapter will Kensi and Deeks reunion! Enjoy. Thank you for the continued reviews, please keep them coming. **

Callen handed the map over to Parker.

"Get us there." Deeks ordered. You could hear the anxiousness in voice as he spoke to Parker.

"Alright. We will drive about half way in then you boys will have to go the rest of the journey on foot. We don't want to alert them to our presence." Parker explained looking up from the map to meet the eyes of the other three agents.

"Fine. Lets do it." Deeks demanded.

Staying true to what he had said, Parker drove them about two hours and twenty minuets in the direction of the camp. Callen, Sam and Deeks climbed out of the back of the truck, gathering weapons, water, and supplies to take with them on their trip into the desert.

"Alright boys, follow the map headed west you should find the camp in about 45 minuets or so. Good luck." The older agent said to the team.

Grabbing the things that were essential to their hike into the desert, they turned to walk off.

"Hey Deeks." Parker called.

Deeks turned to face the older man, "Yeah?"

"I hope you find your girl out there."

"Me too." Deeks said, readjusting the strap on the bag he was currently carrying.

The three agents made their way into the desert. Most of the land was semi-flat desert land, and looked like it went on forever. To the north you could see mountains appearing in the distances. The closer they moved towards the camp they started seeing massive sand dunes starting to appear on their right side.

"I don't think I could survive out here." Deeks said.

"Kensi can, don't worry. That girl could survive in more places then any one of us." Callen explained.

"I know. She told me once." Deeks replied.

"Really?"

"Yep. Our first case out in the desert, she was tracking the suspect by the tire marks he had left. I uh, I made some comment about her being able to track, and she said she could track, hunt, fish, fix an engine, and lots of things. I was worried we had got lost, and she told me not to worry that her dad taught her to survive anywhere even in the middle of the desert." Deeks explained, letting a small smile play on his lips at the memory of this.

"She told you all that?" Callen asked.

"She did." Deeks said.

The sun was just starting her final descent from the sky letting you know that the darkness was about to take over. The color in the sky was beautiful it looked as if it had been set on fire and was slowly burning to that color of orange, then fading out, but not yet dying completely. The wind started picking up from the southwest, and the sand started swirling around them. The dust was so thick in a matter of minuets that you could choke on it. It pierced at your skin like little needles that couldn't quite break through the surface of your skin, but still stung like a hell. The sandstorm had came and went within a matter of ten minuets Deeks had guised.

Ten minuets wasn't that long, but it was just long enough to screw everything up. Before Deeks, Callen and Sam even recovered from the previous events of the sandstorm they had guns pointed on them from all directions. A man said something in another language Deeks did not know, but judging by the look on Sam's face he assumed he didn't want to know what the man had just said.

"Well, I guise we found the camp." Deeks said, as the three agents were shoved to the ground on their knees.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews please keep leaving them. Your thoughts and encouragement are appreciated. **

Kensi waited at the top of the sand covered hill for the right time to make her move into the camp. She was ready for this to be done, she wanted, no needed this mission to be finished so she could go back home. God, did she miss home. She missed everything. She would give anything to be able to see her mom, her team, and most of all Deeks. Late at night when she couldn't sleep, Kensi often found herself wondering what he was doing without her. Was he making it ok? Did he have a new partner? Was he as miserable as she was? She would give anything to know the answers to these questions.

Kensi watched as a truck pulled back up at the camp. The driver got out of the truck and, turned to the other two men he was with.

"Get them out, and inside the building now before anymore come are way." The man ordered.

He reached into the truck forcefully pulling the agents out. Their hands were tied behind their back, and they were all blindfolded. The man grabbed Deeks by his wrist and yanked him out of the truck. His mind raced at the possibilities of the way things could happen. He couldn't handle this, he couldn't go through being held captive again. No, not now, not ever, he was not going to be someone's prisoner again. Right now Deeks was on a mission, he was determined to find Kensi, and he refused to give up. Once his feet were on the ground, he decided now was the time to fight back. Deeks couldn't see, so he had to rely on his instincts, when the man grabbed his wrist, Deeks leaned forward then smashed his head back into his captures face as hard as he could.

"Foolish." He heard a man scream at him.

Deeks opened his eyes, to find himself in a room with dirt covered floors. He didn't remember how he ended up in this room, last thing he remembered was head butting a man as they were being unloaded out of the trucks. Damn, his head hurt. He knew it probably wasn't the smartest move for him to try to fight back, but he had to do something. He always said he would never go down without fight. Right now all he cared about was one thing and one thing only, Kensi. His head shot up when the door to the room he was being held captive in opened.

"NCIS uh?" The man asked who was currently holding Deeks badge and wallet.

Deeks said nothing to him.

"Don't want to talk? Ok. Maybe this will change your mind." He said throwing the picture of Kensi on the ground. Deeks looked at the picture, it was Kensi on the beach in Romania. Deeks had taken this picture of her himself, and has carried it with him since that day.

"Her team, we ambushed and killed them all. There is no need for you to stay silent. Unless you want to join your dead girlfriend. All I need to know is what your people know about me? Is there another unit coming?" He explained.

"She is not dead." Deeks said opening his mouth for the first time since he had entered the room.

"Oh but she is. I killed her myself, and the foolish old man who tried to save her precious ass." He said instigating the anger that was building inside of Deeks.

Deeks bit into his bottom lip so hard he could taste the blood from where his teeth had pierced the skin.

"Did she tell you she knew me from before? Did she tell you, she use to be my girl? The things I could tell you about her are endless." Jack said.

Deeks smirked at this. " You don't know anything about her."

"Oh but I do. I made her the person she is today. The girl that fights back, the girl who doesn't trust anyone. Yes, you know what I am talking about I can see it. Does she love you? Did she ever tell you she loves you? I bet she didn't." Jack said.

Once again Deeks refused to say anything to this crazy man. He was furious at the way he talked about Kensi, as if he knew her. Just knowing this sick fool for only five minuets Deeks couldn't even began to imagine the hell he had put Kensi through in the past. Deeks has never hated someone the way he hates this man. This man was a monster.

"Fine if you don't want to talk your no use to me. You can join your sweet lover in hell. I hope she is worth it." Jack said, as he motioned for two men to come into the room.

The other two men grabbed Deeks by the back of his arms as they drug him out of the room. They struggled with him dragging him outside of the building they were in, and back into the desert. The two men shoved him roughly to the ground on his knees.

"This is the same spot I killed her in." Jack said with a wicked grin as he pointed the gun towards Deeks.

Deeks looked passed Jack off into the distance and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Jacks questioned.

"An angel." Deeks replied.

"Your not dead yet."

"No, but you are." Deeks replied, shoving himself to the side from his position on his knees so that he landed flat on his stomach in the sand.

Kill shot! Jack fell to the ground dropping his gun. Deeks got up from the sand, and turned in the direction of his own personal savior.

"Kensi!" Deeks screamed running towards her, like nothing else in the world mattered. Right now it didn't, right now all that mattered was her. She was here, she was alright, she was alive. Deeks pushed forwards as fast as he could, his heart hammered in his chest the closer he got to her. He had to touch her, he had to make sure she was real, and not another figment created by his imagination.

"Deeks." She called back, as she made her way down the side of the sand dune.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, they were the best so far. Please keep reviewing. Love you guys! **

She moved towards him with every bit of strength she had left. Every day she had waited for this moment, for the moment she would see him again, and here he was moving towards like his entire existence depended on reaching her. It felt like their bodies were being magnetically pulled to each other, and there was nothing that no one could do to stop this from happening. They had waited to long to be in each others arms again.

When she had reached the bottom of the hill, he stood there with a smile on his face and his arms open for her. She took the last four steps, and closed the remaining distance that was keeping them apart. She was there, she finally made it back to where she belonged, back to him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she knew, she knew in that moment that they would never be apart again. He held onto her for moments, hours, weeks, he didn't know how long it had been nor did he care. All he had ever wanted, all he had ever needed was right there in his arms. Pulling back, he took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

Kensi ran her hands through his hair, as he continued to kiss her. This kiss itself was tender and gentle. Deeks treated her like she was glass, and could shatter beneath his touch at any given second. They broke apart after minuets meeting each others passion filled gaze.

"Are you ok?" He questioned noticing all the dried blood that stained the front of her shirt. Kensi looked down to see where his attention was, grabbing at the bottom of her shirt she pulled it out away from her body.

"It's not my blood." She said.

"Granger?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Come on. Lets go find Callen and Sam so we can get the hell out of this desert." Deeks said.

"You never did like the desert." Kensi added.

"Yeah, well after this I am pretty sure I never will." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Deeks grabbed Jack's gun off the ground, and turned towards Kensi.

"I saw at least four inside with guns. You ready partner?"

Kensi smiled at Deeks and nodded her agreement. The two partners moved synchronized through the building. Deeks loved having his girl watch his back again, he knew her well. He knew how she thought, how she moved, he never had to second guise things when he was working with her. When they entered the building, Deeks took out one man to the left. Kensi took out two more that came out from the right when they heard the gunshots.

"Down the hall is where they were holding me" Deeks said looking over his shoulder to Kensi. He stood protectively in front of her as he made sure the room was clear. " You move I will watch your back." Deeks ordered.

Kensi took point and moved down the hallway with her gun in her hand, ready to take on anyone who came in her direction.

"Its clear." She called back to Deeks when she reached the wall at the other end of the hallway.

Deeks made his way down the hall to where Kensi stood in front of the locked door. Kensi stepped back putting her back against the wall she turned to Deeks and nodded her head. He smiled at her shooting the lock that was on the door to the room that currently held Callen and Sam. Deeks kicked the door open once the lock was no longer an issue.

"About damn time." Sam said.

"Sorry, I was busy trying not to die." Deeks replied.

"How did you manage to escape?" Callen asked.

Deeks moved out of the doorway so that Sam and Callen could see Kensi who was still standing with her back against the wall. Callen was the first out of the room moving towards her. Once he was right in front of Kensi he reached out taking her in his arms.

"I was beginning to think we were never going to see you again." Callen said pulling back looking at the woman he has come to know and love as his little sister.

Sam moved in taking his turn to hug Kensi. "Girl, you look like hell."

Kensi laughed regretting it instantly when a sharp pain shot through her damaged ribs. Deeks was at her side in a instant as soon as he heard her whimpers of pain.

"You ok?"

"Cracked ribs at least two." She explained.

Deeks wrapped his arm around Kensi's shoulders, and she leaned her body into his like it was the most natural reaction in the world.

"Come on lets get out of here." Deeks said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: One more chapter after this one and the story will be complete. Thank you to everyone who has continued to leave reviews. Please keep reviewing you guys are amazing!**

She couldn't sleep. It didn't matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Every light outside the window made her paranoid. Every footstep from the people passing down the halls were driving her insane. It was like all of her senses were on high alert, and her off button for her hyper aware senses seemed to be conveniently broken. She had tossed and turned for hours before finally accepting that sleep would not happen for her tonight. It was almost midnight when she finally gave up. Kicking her covers off her legs, she climbed out of the bed.

"Kens, you awake?" Deeks asked tapping on the door to her room.

"Yeah, come in its open." She replied.

Deeks opened the door to her room, "Did anyone ever tell you it was dangerous to leave your doors unlocked?" He questioned turning to lock the door once he was inside with her.

"Maybe I was waiting on somebody." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled at her, "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

"Nightmares?" Deeks questioned.

"No." She responded.

Deeks titled his head to the side, "Sensory overload?"

"Yeah, something like that. Did you get everything ready for tomorrow?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"We did. Plane leaves out to take us home tomorrow." Deeks explained.

"Thank God." Kensi said.

He hated this, he hated seeing her go through this. He knew all too well the feelings she was experiencing. He knew first her senses would be on high alert. That every little sound, every passing noise would make her flitch. He knew when she closed her eyes she would be back in that desert, that she would be scared and lost, desperately looking for away out. He knew everything she was dealing with because it was everything he dealt with after the torture.

"Your hand, Kens." Deeks said.

He reached out taking her hand away from her chest, and into his hand when he noticed her knuckles were bleeding. Deeks led her to the bathroom by the hand he was still currently holding. She didn't protest, this had to be a first for her he thought. He let go of her hand once they had made it into the bathroom, reaching under the sink he pulled out a wash cloth. Turning the water to the sink on he waited till it was warm, then put the cloth underneath the running water. When he was done he turned to find Kensi sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He reached down to her side taking her hand back in his, and gently washing away the blood that stained her knuckles. He ran his thumb back and forth gently over her bruised hand. Kensi flinched. She pulled her hand back slightly from his touch, but not completely out of his hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Everything hurts, and the bad part is half the injuries I don't remember getting." She admitted.

"Like this one?" Deeks asked referring to her hand.

"This, one I remember. I wish I didn't. Granger and I were taken back to the camp, Jack had hit me in the head with his gun, and everything after that is kind of fuzzy. Sometimes I remember things a little at a time." She said as she started to cry. Deeks kneeled down in front of her resting both his hands on her bare legs.

"I woke up in a cave. I… I couldn't remember how I had got there. Once I was able to not pass out I found Granger, he had been shot." Kensi exhaled trying to regain some composure before she continued. "Jack, was going to shoot me, Granger stepped in front of me, and got shot. Jack slammed me in the back of the head with his riffle. I blacked out….. He uh…. He thought we were dead so he left us. Granger carried me out there and to the cave."

Kensi looked down at her hand ,that she now had laid on top of Deeks hands, that were still resting on her legs.

"He died holding my hand. I couldn't just leave him like that. He didn't deserve that, he deserved better then being left behind in a cave. So I uh…. I did what I could." Kensi said as she broke down completely.

"Oh God Kens." Deeks said reaching over taking her in his arms as he realized her hands and been injured when she dug his grave.

She fisted his shirt in her hands, gripping it so tight she was sure her knuckles would bleed again at any given second. She buried her head in the side of his neck, as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. He didn't know what to say to her right now that could possibly help her with everything she has been through. He knew the feeling all to well of people trying to tell you that everything will be alright, when in fact everything is so far from alright it's unreal. After a while her cries seemed to fade into nothing more then whimpers every now and then. Standing up from the floor, Deeks carefully took her in his arms. Walking back to her bed he sat her down on the edge.

"Get some rest Kens and we will be out of this place tomorrow." He promised.

"Please stay with me." She begged, grabbing his hand in hers.

Deeks touched her cheek gently wiping away stray tears, "Your crazy if you think I am leaving you alone." He said with a smile.

Pulling of his shirt Deeks walked around to the other side of the bed. He laid down reaching his arm out for her. She didn't hesitate, she moved into his arms laying her head on his chest. The steady reassuring sound of his beating heart, calmed her racing pulse.

"I'm sorry for falling apart."

"Hey, look at me." Deeks said tilting her chin up so their eyes would meet.

"Don't ever be sorry. I will always be here to pick you up no matter what. I will never let you fall Kensi I promise. I love you." Deeks confessed.

Fresh tears ran down her face as Deeks spoke of his undying love for her.

"I love you too." She said, moving her body over so she was now on top of him. Deeks reached out running his hands up her sides, and then letting them come to rest on her hips. Kensi rolled her hips against his body, causing Deeks to let out a low groan deep from this throat. Leaning down Kensi captured his mouth with hers. This kiss was not gentle like the one they shared earlier in the desert. This one was hot, passionate, and filled with need. Deeks broke the kiss first.

"Kens, we cant do this now your hurt." Deeks explained.

"I don't care. I want this." Kensi said, leaning back down to finish what she had started with Deeks mouth. She moved her hands over his chest scratching lightly as she went. She loved the way his muscles contracted under her touch.

Leaving one hand resting on her hip, he brought the other one up to tangle in her long dark messy waves. He moved his lips down her neck, when he reached her favorite spot he bit down lightly.

"When have I ever been able to deny you anything?" Deeks asked, grabbing her by the hips and flipping their positions around.

That night she laid there wrapped in his arms, safe. Safe from the world outside, safe from the horrible images that haunt her every time she closes her eyes. In his arms she was alright, she was her again. They were them, and soon everything would be alright. She had faith she could make it through this as long as she had him. Her entire life she has never understood what trust was until she met him. She could tell him anything, he wouldn't care. She could fall apart and he would pick her up. She could be her and he would love her with out a doubt. Tomorrow was a new day and they were going home. Closing her eyes sleep finally came for Kensi.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here we are this is the final chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and support that has continued through this story. I dedicate this story to my very best friend Krystle who has supported and inspired me to write and post this. I love you girl. **

Deeks woke first the next morning. Looking down he found Kensi still asleep on his chest. One of her hands were laying over his heart, the other was wrapped around his neck like she was afraid to let go of him. She was so beautiful like this Deeks thought to himself as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He carefully removed himself from the bed so he didn't wake her.

Throwing on some clean clothes he headed out of her room, and into the café where he found Sam and Callen. Deeks walked over to their table and sat down with senior agents.

"How is she?" Callen asked, bringing his coffee cup up to his mouth.

"She has been through a lot, but she is going to be ok. You know Kens, she is a fighter." Deeks explained.

"I imagine things will be easier for her when she can leave this place behind for good." Sam added.

"I agree." Deeks said.

"And, she must have heard us talking about her." Callen said as, he pointed to Kensi who was walking out of her room, with her packed bags for their journey home.

Deeks turned to see Kensi as she headed in their direction. She was dressed in jeans with a simple long sleeved black shirt, her hair was down, and she was the most amazing sight Deeks had ever seen. She had always been gorgeous that was a given, but now after almost losing her forever, Deeks swore he would never take one look, one touch, one kiss for granted. He would cherish everything he has with her.

"Good morning boys." Kensi said.

All three smiled at the female agent.

"Are you ready to go home sugarbear?" Deeks asked.

"More then ready." She said.

"Then lets go home." Callen said, as they all stood from the table.

Callen and Sam grabbed their things, and Deeks gathered his and Kensi's.

"You know I can carry my own bags. Just cause you're my boyfriend doesn't make me helpless now." Kensi said with a grin.

"You survived on your own in the desert, baby I know your not helpless." Deeks shot back.

Slinging their bags over his shoulder, Deeks grabbed Kensi by the waist as they made their way out of the building.

"You can let go you know." Kensi said.

"I went halfway around the world to find you, I'm never letting you go again." Deeks explained.

"He is stuck." Callen said.

"Smitten." Sam replied.

Kensi smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

Sam, Callen and Kensi all broke out into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Deeks asked.

"Long story." Callen added.

"In fact it goes all the way back to the beginning." Sam added.

"The begging of what?" Deeks asked.

"The day I met you." Kensi said, turning around and pressing her lips to Deeks.

"You two have got to stop doing that in front of me. Very weird." Callen said.

"Come on boys, I am ready to go home." Kensi said.

** 18 months later **

Kensi stood at the front door of their house, one hand on her lower back and the other on her stomach.

"You know we still have to name her before she gets here? We only have two weeks left." Kensi said.

Grabbing the shopping bags from the car, Deeks turned and the sight before him nearly took his breath away. Kensi was standing there with her hair down and wavy like it was the day they met. She wore a dark purple sundress that matched her skin tone perfectly, her hands were resting on her belly that now held their daughter. Deeks smiled thinking back on everything

"_I will be with you every step of the way, even if you don't see me I will be there."_

"_Sometimes you find them, sometimes they find you."_

"_I trust him with everything." _

"_The place I went to in my head to stop the pain was you."_

"_It's a love story." _

"_Have faith Mr. Deeks" _

He smiled knowing everything they had been through, and everything they were about to begin. This was it, this was everything. The rain was gone, the clouds are clear, the storm had passed. They had made it.

"How about we name her Faith?" Deeks asked.

Kensi smiled back at Deeks the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life.

"Faith? That is perfect." Kensi said.

In the end anything is possible when you have faith.

**A/N: The name Faith for the Densi baby came from my daughter Faith Kathleen. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**-Love to All**


End file.
